The Story Of Maya Hart
by GabzHaug
Summary: Maya's had a difficult few months. Now 17, she and Riley no longer talk after a monumental falling out. Her mom is happily married, and Maya just has no one to turn to... Does she? After she's turned her back on everyone, is there still someone who can get through her walls? Find out what she's hiding? I started this on a whim, not sure I totally love it, so feedback would be nice!
1. It's Nothing

***Hello! I'm so very, truly happy you've chosen this story to read, but I need to warn you right this moment that it IS RATED M! I don't think there's anything too awful in it, but there will be swearing. There is also ABUSE, which I hated writing-and I hope I won't have to again-but I needed to get an understanding why Maya might be quite different in my story. It is a MayaXJosh story, but it'll take awhile. I should also mention a lot of this is flashbacks, and that the main story happened all during the morning, mayas' just remembering past events leading back to the story... I really hope no one hates this story, haha, so enjoy. I Don't Own Any Characters, Yada-Yada-Yada! R&R if ya have the chance!***

Maya Hart had gotten into a lot of fights over the years. Now 17, the 'rebellious' blonde was a known trouble maker. There are constant rumors flying around involving the girl; who'd she'd gotten into a brawl with over the weekend, who was she dating- someone's friend's cousin swore she'd seen the girl making out with a 20 year old at a party last weekend!- What was she on?

What happened to her…?

The blonde and her brunette best friend Riley no longer talked as of 3 months ago, nor did Maya associate with any of the other student body. Which never seemed to bother her, especially with most of her time at school being spent with the Principal, or in detention with one teacher or another.

Today was the same as any other. Well, mostly.

"Riot! Riot! Lets start a Riot! A Riot-" with a groan I turn, silencing my alarm. Time- 7:50. Well, I'm gonna be late to school- _Oh No! Maybe I'll get a detention!_ "Haha!"I basically have my own personal desk in detention. Im even on a first name basis with Carl, the teacher. Regardless, I don't especially feel like staying for an extra half hour after school today- especially seeing as I have to attend so that I can work tonight... Reluctantly pulling my blanket off, I stretch, getting up out of my nice warm bed.

Grabbing my phone on my way to my closet, I set it into its dock and start my favorite playlist. Sliding open the door to my humble sized closet, I immediately start rummaging through it. My clothing opinions have advanced over the years, changing from middle school chic to a more adult selection. Gone are the childish graphic tees and brightly colored bottoms- now black is more my color. I quickly select my clothes and go to my adjacent bathroom.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I opt out of a shower, deciding instead to just add some dry shampoo to my locks to liven them up a bit. Slipping on my clothes I decide to add a small gold necklace embellished with a small cross, the gold matching the rings that glint on my fingers that I always wear. Adding some mascara and lip gloss I'm done, ready for the day. _Not._

Taking one last look in the mirror, I nod in approval at my selections. Since its mid fall my choices have to keep me warm against the chill in the air. The shirt I wear is a navy colored long sleeved v-neck, my black laced tank top peeking out the top. Black skinny jeans serve as my bottoms seeing as I work tonight and won't have a chance to change after school. Remembering my leather jacket, scarf and boots are downstairs I head out of my bathroom, then bedroom after snatching my phone from its dock on the way.

On my way down the hallway toward the stairs I run into Hunter, moms boyfriend-well husband as of three months ago. Hunter Breckridge is 25, handsome in an almost boyish way with his black curly hair and blue eyes, definitely my moms type. When they first started dating almost a year ago, I found it weird that my mom was dating someone almost 6 years younger, but they seemed so happy and Hunter was nice enough, taking us both out to get ice cream or see a movie. He always made jokes that it made him look good to have two pretty girls on his arms, and mom and I would laugh.

Soon they were engaged, Hunter and mom were happier than ever. while her mom flew into making plans with her maid of honor, keeping busy when she wasn't working, Hunter and Maya started hanging out more. He said he could tell she was a little lonely now that her mom was constantly busy, and even though she and Riley still hung out a lot, Riley was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend Lucas too, which left Maya with fewer choices. So she and Hunter ended up spending a lot of time together, something her mother loved, seeing as she really wanted them to be a family.

***FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS***

Hanging out with Hunter was great, they went to amusement parks, he took her shopping, and he helped her learn to play guitar. Then things got not so great. The wedding was a week away, and mom was busier than ever, barely home. Hunters a good cook luckily, so we weren't stuck with fast food all the time. Maya could tell he was stressed- she knew her mom gets a little crazy in situations like these, likely to blow up if anyone said anything she didn't like. Maya felt bad that her mom was being so difficult, so she felt the need to remind Hunter that her mom would be back to her normal self in a week, after the wedding. He chuckled, giving her a one armed hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Changing the topic she told him she'd learnt a new song, asking if he'd like her to play it, giving her an affirmative answer he followed her upstairs to her room so she could get her guitar. On her way up she got a text from Riles, confirming she was on her way, answering Maya's earlier text asking if she was still spending the night. After a quick ok, she and Hunter reach her room.

He sits on her bed as she prepares, sitting on the chair by her vanity. She plays "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" hoping to get him to relax, laugh a little. He does, causing her to laugh and soon they're laughing uncontrollably, song forgotten. When they finally calm, she asks what he thinks of her performance, he chuckles again, the happiest she'd seen him that day, making her thrilled she could help. Soon, after some prodding, he lets her know she was off on a couple notes. He motions her over to show her, reaching for the guitar. Handing it to him, she sits next to him while he shows her the correct notes, handing her the guitar when he thinks she understands.

She plays the notes sufficiently, but still has the last few notes incorrect. Trying again it's closer, but still not right. She looks to Hunter, hoping he can explain what she's doing incorrectly. Chuckling, he sits behind her, putting his arms around to fix her hands. Maya remembers feeling slightly uncomfortable, but knowing Hunter has trouble with understanding personal space sometimes, she ignores it, concentrating on what he was trying to show her.

his hands are trying to maneuver her hands into a certain position, but are thus far unsuccessful. She thinks he's about to give up when his hands leaves hers, but instead his hands grab her hips moving her onto his lap, his hands lingering before moving back to her hands, pulling her back against his chest to reach easier, his head resting on her shoulder to see she figures.

This is how Riley finds them moments later after letting herself in, as she always has since Maya told her to when they were younger (after much debate on decorum of course, ending with Maya basically saying screw decorum). Walking into the household she expected Maya and Hunter to be home, as they usually were this week before the wedding. Not finding them downstairs, she figures Maya must be in her room. heading up the stairs she hears a guitar and heads toward the noise coming from Maya's room with a smile, recognizing the song. Her smile drops at what she sees though. Riley's always found Hunter a little weird, but she was happy Maya seemed to finally have the father figure she'd always wanted. But what was happening in front of her wasn't fatherly at all. Hunter had Maya sitting on his lap, his legs situated between hers, with her back against his chest. His arms are around her, close to her chest, his hands on hers on the guitar luckily. But his head is leaning on her shoulder, his eyes not focused on their hands, but down Maya's shirt onto her developing chest.

Riley feels sick, and lets out an unintentioned gasp of air, alerting the two in the room to her presence. Maya smiles, inviting her in, while Hunter seems to glare at her, lightly pushing Maya off his lap, excusing himself and passing Riley on his way out. Riley closes the door behind him, quickly heading toward Maya, who set her guitar on the bed.

"Maya, what was that?!" Riley asks with a horrified look on her face. Maya's answering face covered with trepidation.

" What do ya mean Riles? Hunter was helping me correct some notes. I still don't think I've gotten them actually… Oh well, so how was your date with Lucas earlier?"

" That was not just him fixing your notes Maya! He had you on his lap! Thats totally inappropriate!... And my date was perfect, but don't change the subject!"

" Inappropriate? Riles, it's just Hunter, you know how he is! He's basically my step-dad now anyway, he was just being normal."

" Uh, Maya, that's not normal! I'd never sit in my dads' lap like that at this age. Maya, I really think you should tell your mom about this. where is your mom, anyway?" That gave Maya pause, it took her a moment to respond.

"Well, it's not like he's had any practice as a dad really… He probably thought it was normal… And why would I bring it up? Its no big deal, I'm sure it was a one time thing. besides, they get married this week and then he and mom will have more time to spend together. And she's working overnights this week to get as much time in as possible before the honeymoon..." Riley lets out a frustrated groan, not wanting to upset Maya, but feeling very stuck in that she really thinks the whole situation was inappropriate.

" I really think you should tell your mom… But I hope you're right and that he doesn't do something like this 'normally'... But please tell me if he makes you feel uncomfortable Maya…"

" It's fine, really, you're just overreacting! Come on, lets get changed into our pjs. We can do some cool makeup tutorials from youtube!" Subject changes to makeup, the girls get into their sleepover fun.

*** Three Hours Later (Around Midnight)***

" Your makeup looks awesome Riles, haha! Love the colors!" Riley pouts, pulling a makeup swab doused in remover across her face where she had a long blue line from accidentally drawing an eyeliner pencil over her cheek.

" Its unfair how easy you make it look... heck, even that lipstick looks nice on you…" Maya laughs at her friends clumsiness, the actual fault of the blue line on her cheek.

" Practice makes perfect babe, haha. Im gonna head down and get a soda. want anything?" Riley shakes her head in the negative, so maya heads out, closing the door to quiet the music playing. Heading to the kitchen she decides chips sound good. Reaching up to open the cabinet, she jumps as a hand slams it shut. Startled at the sudden loud noise she stumbles, but is quickly caught by a rough hand on her shoulder spinning her, then an equally rough hand on her hip shoving her into the counter painfully. Letting out a gasp of surprised pain, she looks up at Hunter, who's looking at her with a face she's never seen. Something full of anger, frustration, and… hunger? Ick.

"What the heck Hunter! That HURT!" Apparently the wrong thing to say as his hand tightens on her hip to the point of pain causing her to whimper pathetically.

" What the hell did you say Maya! You better not have said something stupid! I swear if you did, I'll kill you and your little friend and make it look like an accident! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MAYA!?"

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do or say anything! Riley's my best friend and was just worried, but I don't even understand why you're angry!" Maya's eyes are watering, and she doesn't see as his hand reaches up and threads into her hair, stepping closer, his body pushing her even further into the counter.

" I'm sorry baby," He pulls her hair a bit, making her head tilt toward him. " I just can't have you ruining this for me. I love your mother, and I love you, and I just dont want you to do something stupid that'll hurt your mother. You have to understand, I'll have to get rid of your cute little friend if she threatens what we have here. You understand, don't you baby?" And then he's tugging her to him, his lips on hers in a searing kiss, her lipstick she'd meticulously applied earlier now smudged on both their lips. Maya tries pushing him away, but he just pushes into her harder, until she stops resisting. He finally pulls back after another light peck to her lips.

"Remember what I said. And by the way, I loved this color on you, but I prefer no lipstick. Night baby." With a last brush to her lips with his thumb, he walks away. Maya collapses to the floor, shaking in horror. She can't believe that he kissed her. Hunter kissed her… It sounds so wrong, she can't even process it. she wants to rush upstairs and tell Riley, but knows she can't. Because Hunter's a cop. He might make sheriff within the next couple years if what he boasts is true. she can't take the chance that he's not bluffing about hurting Riley. She has to make a plan. Keep Riley away. Walking to the bathroom she washes off the remaining lipstick, pulling on a sweater she'd left earlier to now cover the bruise forming on her pale shoulder. With one last look she heads to the kitchen, grabbing some asprin and a bottle of water, taking the medicine before heading upstairs to her room.

The rest of that week was especially awful, Hunter was constantly trying to corner her, that very week Maya got a job to get out of the house. Later that week, after Riley had continued to pester her about what was wrong, Maya decided the best way to get her to back off was to hurt her. She betrayed her best friend in the worst way. Maya, very publicly, kissed Lucas, being sure to do it in a main hall where people would notice.

Riley- unsurprisingly-found out about the betrayal within the hour, her face turning red from embarrassment, anger, and pain. She didn't understand how two of the people closest to her could hurt her this way… She had her next class with Lucas, who just happened to be standing by the classroom door, everyone else 'casually' milling around in the hallway or classroom. Maya wasn't there, so she doesn't know exactly what happened, but she knows Lucas got slapped pretty hard. She had felt badly when she saw his cheek later on after he had convinced Riley that he didn't have feelings for Maya. She could also tell he felt bad for ending a friendship, even though it wasn't his fault. She was happy that Riley had seemed to forgive him, she always thought they were a great couple. Unfortunately for her, or fortunately seeing as it was her plan she supposed, Riley definitely didn't forgive her, especially after what Maya said during the confrontation.

*** The Confrontation***

Maya was not looking forward to the upcoming class, the first one she had with Riley today, which happened to be a couple hours after The Incident. Maya rounds the corner to head to said class, and soon hears a resounding slap. It takes a moment before she feels the burning pain, not at all surprised, after all she had taught her assailant the best way to slap someone silly. She possibly taught Riley too well, heck her ears were ringing a bit. Words started to filter into her brain as the ringing , angry, hurt filled words.

"... wrong with you Maya!? Why are you acting this way? Lucas said YOU kissed HIM! Why would you do that, we've been best friends since preschool! What's going on that you're acting like you want to hurt me?! You've been standoffish and almost hateful ALL WEEK! Did something happen after that one night…? Has Hunter-"

"Shut UP Riley! God, I don't know how I've handled being friends with you this long! I must be pretty freaking patient!" Riley was about to interrupt but Maya holds up a hand, stopping her.

" Stop! Just shut up and stop talking about stuff you know nothing about. You know what? You're uninvited to the wedding! I don't want you ruining my moms happiest day with your shitty attitude! You're just angry because you know that Lucas enjoyed me kissing him, probably more than you even! So just back off and leave me be!"

With that Maya decided to skip class and walked away from the people she cared about most, turning the corner and breaking into a run, trying to fight off the oncoming sobs.

***END FLASHBACK, BACK TO RUN IN WITH HUNTER IN THE HALL***

In the past three months, Maya has been through hell. Having to see the cause every day was slowly killing her. Especially moments like these, where she ran into him in their empty house. After her mom and Hunter got married, he was forced to back off with all of his new wife's attention focused on him. They went on a two week vacation, but he'd still text Maya various things. Unfortunately as soon as they got back, he started cornering Maya again. She thanked god daily that all he ever did was kiss her, maybe grope her bum or breast, but never anything else. He says he's waiting for her to be of consenting age. Which meant she had just under a year, her birthday only having been days before the wedding. The months seemed to be going by faster than normal, and she was scared. She saved every penny from the two jobs she now worked, but even now only had a couple grand saved up.

She was gonna run away, far far FAR away before her birthday. Luckily she was already close to graduating- something she planned on not telling anyone- she now easily had the highest marks in class, having an IQ of 115 and all the time on her hands when she avoids home, skips school, and doesn't work to do schoolwork. She just had to make it day by day. And today had started.

"Morning Maya, your mom headed to work a few minutes ago. Where's my morning kiss?" Clenching her fists and teeth, she gives him a quick peck to the lips, quickly stepping back out of his reach. She doesn't leave right away, still having a bruise on her arm and a huge blue-purple hickey on her neck from the last time she turned her back on him. A sign of disrespect that had to be punished he'd said. Luckily everyone just assumed it was from some random guy at a party, exactly what she wanted them to think. Fear still coursed through her at the memory of his threat to Riley.

" You better head to school. Have a nice day, see you later." Taking that as his dismissal she turns to leave after wishing him a good day back- another requirement. Grabbing her coat and scarf she pulls on both before donning her shoes and headed toward school.

*** End of the first chapter. I know it's a little dark, but I really needed Maya to have a good reason to push Riley and their friends away. I didn't want it to be super awful though either! I don't think I could ever write a rape story… But this abuse was almost necessary to get just the right amount of darkness. I was actually pretty uncomfortable writing this, so hopefully whoever reads this doesn't mind... Anyhow, let me know! I'm still writing, so some feedback would be nice. And to anyone who's waiting on on my Originals story! IM SO SORRY! I made the mistake of watching the shows instead of continuing writing, and before I knew it the story was changing when I was writing it, so I'm trying to rewrite from where I changed it… Forgive me. I will be continuing the story, it'll just take some time… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and review if you get the chance!***


	2. Do You See What I See?

***I am so sad that it has taken me this long to update… I apologize profusely: I am so sorry! I've brought shame on my **town** , my **community** , my **house** , my **family** , my _PETS_ ,and **etc**.! **Dramatic enough**? Hah! But, I, truly, am sorry for anyone who has waited for an update! I hope this is up to expectations! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, Please Review if you have a mont, give me some feedback if you'd like! Thanks again!***

Maya had her license, had even passed the test on her first try- but actually prefered taking the subway or walking. She didn't live too far from her school, and getting to school didn't take nearly as long when she wasn't going out of her way to meet up with Riley at the Matthews. Thinking of her best friend- because that's what Maya still considered her, regardless of putting a wedge in their friendship- gave her a sharp pain in the chest. The pain was familiar, one she'd felt since her father left when she was little, but had grown considerably the last three months. She missed Riles… She missed all the Matthews actually, along with Farkle and Lucas…

Another face popped into her mind, one she had barely even thought of in the past months. Her musings were interrupted by a loud honk. Resurfacing from her mind, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. Brushing back a lock of hair that the wind persistently pushed into her face, Maya realized she'd been slowly walking through a crosswalk that had turned red. Another honk sounded, and after a crude gesture toward the driver the blonde continued on her way. Following another drawn out honk from the vehicle, the car took off, narrowly missing Maya as she passed. Dick. Spotting her school maybe a mile away, the young woman considered skipping, deciding against it when she remembered that she had to work tonight- meaning a required attendance to school that day, a demand from her boss- and continued down the path.

About 10 minutes later Maya was walking through the front doors of John Quincy High, turning down the left to her first class of the day, English Lit. Yay. Receiving a new detention slip as soon as her foot passes the threshold.

" New pink slips Dehlia? Way cooler than the drab blue ones."

"It's Mrs. Cole, Miss Hart, and could you actually try to get to my class on time, it'd be a pleasant change to my day." Maya chuckles, used to the lecture from the woman.

" But calling you Mrs. Cole seems so impersonal Dehlia, after all these lovely colored detention slips you give me. Careful, I might start to think I'm your favorite." With that Maya makes her way to her desk, taking a seat. Mrs. Cole rubs the bridge of her nose in exasperation, before continuing with her class, teaching the importance of literature while more than half the class zones out.

***TIME SKIP To Maya's Last Class Of The Day***

Maya was sooo relieved! She just had to make it through Gym class, which took up her last hour of the day. On days she didn't work the blonde would usually skip, especially seeing as this was the one class that Farkle, Lucas and his friend Isaiah all attended. Just one hour. No big deal. Making her way out of the Women's locker room after changing into the horribly unflattering gym uniform of a red and gold John Quincy High t-shirt and workout pants- luckily the students choice- of volleyball shorts, basketball shorts, yoga or sweatpants. Today she'd chosen yoga pants. Turns out she'd made a good choice as the teacher leads the class outside to walk/jog/run the track. While the track athletes full-out ran the track, the rest of us mostly jogged.

Glancing back at the guys who were going a bit slower for Farkle's sake who still wasn't much of an athlete, I noticed they seemed to be looking at me too. Not so weird seeing as we were friends not too long ago, but they had all sort of avoided me since the incident out of respect for Riley and Lucas I suspect. Which was fine with me. But what of the sudden interest then…? Thinking through the rumors that had been recently spread, not coming up with anything more noteworthy than usual. Well, whatever….

*** Isaiah's/ Third Person POV***

Gym class started the same as usual, with Lucas and Isaiah rushing to get ready and head in for a few free minutes to toss the ball around before the rest of the class joined. About five minutes to Farkle joins them. Kinda. Lucas continues to try and get his friend to join them in a game, but the slighter boy rarely does. Which Isaiah was more than a little guilty of being thankful for, seeing as the last time Farkle joined them he'd gotten a ball to the back of the head. Safe to say it'd be a couple weeks still before Farkle participated again.

The girls start to filter in from their locker room as the bell rings. Maya enters, one of the last girls to come in, something he, and a few other guys, quickly notice. Lucas and Farkle shortly notice too, an embarrassed look coming over his friends face, while Farkle seemed happy to see her attending class.

Unlike most of the guys in class, Isaiah didn't feel anything toward Maya. Not in that way, anyhow. Okay, so she was totally hot, beautiful even, and he had a slight crush on her when they first met, but the feelings turned into camaraderie pretty quickly as he got to know her. So, yeah, he understood why guys stared at her, with her long curly blonde hair, currently in a high pony, and her striking blue eyes. Compared to him though, most of them barely knew her other than from the rumors they all heard. Those damn rumors. He knew that's what most, if not all of them, were. He remembered, before the incident, a time when she confided that she had pretty high morals, hell, the girl found condoms in his backpack once, turned bright red and covered it with anger. The girl wasn't a prude really, she just didn't think that 'kids' should be having sex at our age. He chuckles to himself, remembering when she had also pointed out that he was about as mature as a first grader at that time. A lot had changed since the months following the incident, but he believed that she hadn't changed nearly as much as everyone believed.

Besides, while he saw all the superficial changes like her clothes and makeup, he also saw things he thinks others didn't notice. Like how she was constantly wearing scarves, the only place she couldn't was here, in gym class, and every time he saw her without one,hickies lined her neck. Which with the rumors would seem normal, but -besides the fact he didn't believe them- many of the bites looked painful. He'd seen her wince more than once when something would accidentally brush against them. Like now as she tightened her ponytail, wincing, as the coach leads the group out to the track.

It's as his group starts jogging, following behind Maya, a couple of classmates and the over-achievers, that he notices the girl in questions arm.

"Hey guys." Isaiah interrupts Lucas and Farkles conversation- which he had no clue they were even having, he tended to zone out sometimes.

"What's up 'Saiah?" His bud asks, both he and their friend giving him their full attention.

" I'm not sure, so don't overreact dude, but do you see a mark on Maya's arm? I think I see something peeking out from under her sleeve, but maybe it's just a shadow…?" He and Luc' share a look of understanding at the tension in Isaiah's voice, and Lucas' jaw clenches at the thought, because they both know the real reason Isaiah moved to New York. That logic being the sole reason that Lucas instantly trusted his buds' instincts.

"I can't see her from here, that big guys blocking my view, whats up guys?" Farkles voice barely registers to either of his companions as their sights zero in on Maya, something she obviously notices, but chooses to ignore. Lucas searches her arms, looking for the mark his friend observed, when he thinks he spots it. Isaiah was right, the bruise could easily be dismissed as a shadow from the blondes sleeve, but as she walks the sleeve shifts just enough to confirm his friends' suspicions. The two young men can, for a few moments, clearly see the bruise, all purples and reds, with faint yellowing in spots.

"I see it, and it looks rough, but she probably just knocked it on something." At his answer Isaiah instantly shakes his head.

" Sorry dude, but that bruise goes all the way around her arm. I only know of one way that happens... Someone grabbed her arm, **hard** , and judging by the width of the bruise it was a guy. WHOA! Lucas, calm down, if I guys been hurting her, I doubt another guy who looks ready to tear something apart coming toward her- even a friend- won't just scare her!" Isaiah tries to grapple at Lucas who looks ready to charge over to Maya, probably to demand what happened to her arm. Farkle grabs onto Lucas too now, still not fully understanding what's going on.

" Besides man, we don't have all the facts, hell, she might've been grabbed as a way to keep her from accidentally falling or something, and we'll just look like overprotective morons! Think this through Luc'. Believe me, if we find out something bad happened, I'll follow you into battle, heh, but we just gotta consider all the possibilities." Still holding onto the now seemingly calm Friars shoulder, he waves off Farkle, letting him know that Isaiah could handle Lucas. Farkle let's go, but stays with them, as they start walking, continuing down the track for the last 10 minutes of class. It takes about five of those minutes before someone finally talks, and surprisingly enough it's Lucas who talks first.

" I saw the hickies too. This doesn't look good man. We need to find out what happened, like right fuckin' now. The image is _burned_ into my mind, and I don't know how long I can handle not knowing what happened to make those kinds of marks… " Running his hand through his hair in frustration, his eyes search for Maya, finding the blonde heading toward the exit from the track along with the rest of their class. The guys had apparently paused long enough to create a noticeable distance. Isaiah shakes his head, directing them to the exit.

" Luc', look, I get it, but you have to tone it down. We'll figure out what's going on, but it'll take some time. Believe me though dude, If I see another bruise like that, I'll happily send ya to find out. A man treating a lady like that is **never** ok, and seeing as its Maya it's so much worse right now."

" I'm still not entirely sure whats going on, but I think I can guess. And I'll help you guys find out what's going on. It might be best anyhow, seeing as I'm pretty non threatening, and have known Maya the longest… I've noticed she's been acting weird, I think we all have but we've been subconsciously trying to ignore it…" Looking back, each man remember noticing the hickies, maybe even a bruise here or there, none of them mentioning it to the others… Something was almost definitely going on, but what?

***Another Intense chapter right?! I thought so anyhow. And we got to see a little more of the characters personalities that I'm trying to portray. Hopefully no one minded the change in Point Of Views in this chapter, but if you don't like it let me know, and if I have enough people agree, then I won't do it again. Now, Obviously I changed Isaiah quite a bit, and I accidentally sort of edged out Farkle in this chapter until the very end, but now I'm scared to alter anything! Haha, so I hoped you liked it! Next Chapter we'll be back with Maya, and anyone who's been paying attention knows what that means! Maya will be going to work at her after school job! Can anyone guess what it is? Hint: It's not something that Maya seems to have any experience with in GMW, so it really is a guessing game! If someone guesses correctly, I will happily right a one-shot story just for you if you give me a plot! So best of luck! Also, I haven't decided if I'll reveal what her job is yet even in the next chapter. Maybe just some more hints! We'll see I suppose! Thanks so much for reading, and Review and give me a guess at Maya's job if you have a moment! Until Next time!***


End file.
